Vae'rii Shanwylel (Character)
Basics Name: Vae'rii Shanwylel Name Meaning (if any) : "Graceful Flame" Birthday: Abandoned/Unknown Age: 58 (Young Adult) Biological Sex: Male Gender Identity: Male Sexuality: Pansexual Diet: Omnivorous Appearance * Body Form: Therianthropic (Taur) * Body Type: Toned/Slender * Height: 20'5" * Weight: 5.8 tons * Skin Color (HEX): Scarlet Red (FF2400) * Hair Color (HEX): Black Rock (0A0330) * Hairstyle: Long, back tied back front flows down over his neck * Eye Color(s) (HEX): Gold Yellow (FFDF00) * Markings: feather dyes of black and reds over his belly, head, and legs * Tattoos: None * Piercings: Studs across his tongue, barbells along the bridge of his beak, a chain at his belly, and a hoop at each nub on his chest. * Clothing Style: Silk linen wrapped around his waist, which drape over his front, almost like it were a sash, as well as a small vest. A golden band around each bicep and wrist. Personality * Positive Traits: Optimistic, Silly, Tolerant, and a Flirt * Negative Traits: Sometimes loses track of what he was doing at the given time, shy or soft spoken among strangers, and often times distracted * Myers-Briggs Type: ISFJ * Habits (good or bad): bites/chews on spare cloth when anxious or nervous * Mannerisms: Tends to tap his thumb against his fingers when he has forgotten something Needs: * Physical: Companionship, he hates being left alone for long periods of time. * Emotional: Someone to lean on, in the rare times he is troubled, he would appreciate someone who could listen Desires: * Physical: A life-long relationship among anything else. Though he also wishes to be more appealing to the eyes. * Emotional: Stability and Happiness, even though he is optimistic, he sometimes feels he isnt realistic about his happiness. * Sexual: N/A his sexual desires are sporadic, never really settling down for one specifc thing. * Material: N/A Material objects have little need in his desires Personal Strengths: * Inherited Physical: Extraordinary hand-eye coordination, eye sight, and hearing, but no sense of smell or taste. * Inherited Intellectual: Quick witted and acute with his surroundings Education * School: Basic, reading and writing * Technology: None * Arcane (if any): Advanced Pyromancy * Skill/Trade (if any): Performer and Fire Dancer * Class (if any): Home/Living Circumstances * Occupation: Performer * Housing: A large wagon, no bigger than an RV sleeping area * Personal Wealth: Little, only enough to get by * Transportation: wagon, pulled by the caravan he is with * Hobbies: Dancing, practicing new techniques with pyromancy, and flirting with locals Relationships: * Family: No known living relatives * Friends: N/A * Lovers: None * Acquaintances: Local caravaners * Nemeses: a small rodent, now named Lycus (or thief) Backstory * Ancestral Background: Nothing much is known of his own ancestry, with the loss of his parents at an early age and left with no name, he never bothered searching for who he once was. * Childhood/Origin Story: At a young age, shortly after birth, his parents had abandoned him, left for dead. He was picked up by a traveling caravan, where he was adopted among the odd mix of a family. As he grew, he began to learn their trade, dancing, singing, even some arcane abilities, though only a few of those things really stuck with him, favoring the mystery of the arcane arts and the flow in ones body with dancing. * Adulthood/Present: Reaching adulthood, he had come to accept the caravan as his true family, though they were all virtually brothers and sisters more than anything else to him, coming to a sense none would fill the role as a lover. He hopes to find someone out among the rest on his travels. Of course, with his profession, he barely could see any of the patrons in their travels with little more than lust in their eyes, especially with one of his abilities. Category:Uragi Men Category:Guest Characters Category:Uragi'Phenx Characters